shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate Justice
Pirate Justice is the name of a special quest in Shadow Fight 3, available to be played as a part of Big Splash event. A Legion officer and his squad have caused troubles by stealing a ship and robbing everyone at the Dynasty waters. The Dynasty offers a handsome compensation for anyone who can get rid of these pirates. Fight Info This mode consists of 8 stages. Advancing to the next stage will increase the reward value. If the players loses a stage, they are allowed to try again for up to a total of three tries after which they will be given the determined amount of rewards. The players must start from the first stage if they wishes to try again. Players have to win all 8 stages in order to complete the mode and get all the rewards. There are two modes available: Regular and Grand. Grand yields higher rewards and carries random rules in each stage, making it much harder. It can be played by paying 1 ticket. The ticket can be obtained from the Marathon or bought from the shop for 300 gems. Regular does not have random rules like in Grand, but yields lower rewards instead. It can be played by paying coins (the price depends on the player's progress in the story). The players will face pirates wielding various weapons. Each round is timed 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the pirates before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose. Enemy Info The players will face pirates that wield various Legion weapons and utilize Shadow abilities. They fight with the Legion fighting style. There can be up to three rounds, and the players must score two victories to win. 'Iggi the Spill' Stages: 1, 2, 3, 5 or 6 Weapon: Bloodletter's Blade Shadow Ability: *Lunge *Ram *Ballistae 'Sharpin' Stu' Stages: 1, 2, 3, 5 or 6 Weapon: Metal Sting Shadow Ability: *Crush *Thud *Bonds 'Lady Brute' Stages: 1, 2, 3, 5 or 6 Weapon: Labryses Shadow Ability: *Crush *Ram *Tide 'Hammerhead' A pirate encountered at stage 7. The players must score two victories to win. *Name: Hammerhead *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Storm Hammer (Two-handed Hammer) *Armor: Training Uniform (recolored) *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Iron Crosses (Throwing Knives) Moves *'Retribution ' A sequence of 3 attacks with Two-handed Hammer. *'Battering Ram ' A strong ram sequence, consisting of 3 attacks. Shadow Abilities *'Anvil ' Swings the hammer upward, then hurls it forward. The hammer then descends from the sky and strikes down, before being pulled back telekinetically. *'Thud ' Leaps forward and smashes the ground with both feet, causing a small earthquake and knocking down the player in a short range shockwave. *'Bonds ' Charges up and throws a knife that snares the player with shadow chains for 4 seconds upon hit. 'Crooked-Face' The pirate captain. He appears at stage 4 and 8. There can be up to five rounds, and the players must score three victories to win. *Name: Crooked-Face *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Dragon's Roar (Dadao) *Armor: Mariner's Coat *Helm: Tricorne *Ranged Weapon: Rusty Rascal (Pistol) Moves *'Hawk's Feather ' A sequence of 3 attacks with Dadao. *'Stampede ' A strong ram sequence, consisting of 2 attacks. Shadow Abilities *'Loop ' Summons a dragon made of shadow energy. The dragon flies upward, then turns around and travels horizontally across the battlefield. *'Spikes ' Grows out sharp spikes from the armor, damaging the player if they are close. *'Uppercut ' Punches upwards, causing a Shadow fist of energy to quickly blast out from below the player. *'Removal ' Fires shadow blast from the pistol twice towards the ground. The player will be knocked down if they get hit by the blast. Rewards The rewards are the Trophies, which can be used to purchase the Unique Booster Pack from the store. #Basic Unique Pack costs 250 trophies. It contains 3 Rare cards and 1 Epic card. #Premium Unique Pack costs 1200 trophies. It contains 3 Epic cards and 1 Legendary card. More Trophies will be given if the players win more stages. Some stages have an additional reward of their own and when the players complete that stage, they will be given those rewards (one-time only). Marathon The players will get a number of marathon points after winning one event stage. They can use the marathon points to redeem the Pirate Set, along with other prizes, from the marathon menu. Pirate Set consists of four items of Epic rarity. *Storm Hammer (Two-Handed Hammer) *Mariner's Coat (Armor) *Tricorne (Helm) *Rusty Rascal (Pistol) The marathon points will not be reduced if a prize is redeemed, and all the prizes can only be redeemed one-time. *1-8 points for winning a fight in Regular. *7-56 points for winning a fight in Grand. Gallery big splash (1).jpg big splash (2).jpg big splash (3).jpg big splash (4).jpg|Regular mode big splash (5).jpg|Grand mode big splash (6).jpg big splash (7).jpg big splash (8).jpg big splash (9).jpg big splash (10).jpg big splash (11).jpg big splash (12).jpg big splash (13).jpg big splash (14).jpg big splash (15).jpg big splash (16).jpg big splash (17).jpg big splash (18).jpg big splash (19).jpg big splash (20).jpg big splash (21).jpg|If player loses big splash (22).jpg big splash (23).jpg|If player wins big splash (24).jpg big splash (25).jpg big splash (26).jpg big splash (27).jpg|The Pirate Set Trivia *Unlike the previous events, the equipment obtainable from Big Splash are not of Unique rarity. Instead, the obtainable equipment are a set of Epic equipment from Chapter V. *Crooked-Face is the first event boss that uses a weapon which is not part of the Equipment Set available in the event. *Crooked-Face make an appearance in Chapter V, where he is fought as an opponent. As opponent, he wields the Spiked Maul instead of the Dragon's Roar. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Legion